


Crimson Laced Desires

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Shock, F/F, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Female, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Multi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, cock growth, painal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Ruby had long since lusted after her older and teammates for a long time, but never had the courage nor body to do anything about it. However, the discovery of one peculiar-looking dust crystal just might be the thing to get this young leader, what she wants. Commission.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose/Harem - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 30
Kudos: 207





	1. Prologue: The Mysterious Dust Crystal

**Author's Note:**

> No words can describe how happy I am to be taking on this commission. There's honestly not enough Futa!Ruby stories here on AO3 and I'm glad to be able to contribute to this small pile.
> 
> Either way, hope y'all enjoy the prologue.

A deep sigh of annoyance left Ruby’s lips as she combed through yet another obnoxiously thick dust encyclopedia in a series of books surrounding her dorm room’s desk. The reason for this laid at the center of the table, resting on top a small pedestal was a diamond-shaped dust crystal. That had an eerily crimson red glow to it, that was oddly calming and mesmerizing to anyone that had the luxury of seeing it. 

One might be wondering why the team leader of RWBY was hard at work studying the glowing gem so intensely. It all started at a mini-expedition when Ruby and her class had journeyed out deep into Forever Fall Forest during an assignment for Professor Glynda. During the exploration, the young teen had managed to stumble upon a mysterious looking dust. It wasn’t anything like the young girl had seen in all of the dust books she had read during her time and training to become a huntress. Not even Weiss, when she had asked for her input, knew the crimson gem’s origins. 

Stumped and interested herself, Weiss had been rather adamant about wanting Ruby to hand over the Gem so that she could have her dust company scientists research the crystal and figure out what the properties behind it were. A proposal that had been immediately shot down by the crimsonette, much to the heiress’ surprise and shock. As Ruby had no intention of parting with the gem she had clutched so closely to her chest. It wasn’t that the Team Leader didn’t trust Weiss, she was her partner after all… she just didn’t trust the Schnee Dust Company themselves. She was well aware of how competitive the company was when it came to the dust trade and the chance and opportunity of discovering a potential new element was too good to let slip through their fingers. 

Put short, she knew that if she let Weiss take the crystal back to her family’s business. They would just take the crystal, and the credit of discovering it, for themselves. And that honestly didn’t seem fair for the silver-eyed girl. Plus, she just loved the cool looking glow the gem had to it. 

Naturally, her claims was met with some opposition, as Weiss clearly (and personally) took exception to those remarks. . . Nevermind the fact that those accusations would undoubtedly be true if her father had anything to say about it. But still, the Schnee Heiress didn’t want to hear that coming from her dolt of a leader of all people; she got that enough from Blake as it was. 

Eventually, this disagreement led to the two girls arguing as to who would be the owner of the gem. And whether it was because of Ruby’s childish stubbornness, or the fact that the Weiss couldn’t counter any of the girl’s arguments whenever her family’s company shady dealings were brought up. The heiress found herself conceding to her younger partner. A fact that left an incredibly huge blow to her pride, more so when she saw the girl doing a dance of victory on how she ‘out-argued’ a Schnee. She was extremely glad that neither Yang nor Blake was here to witness this humiliating display. 

Ruby’s victory, however, was rather short-lived as the moment the two arrived back at the dorms. The leader was hit with a bunch of dust crystal texts and thick manuals piled into her arms. Courtesy of one irritated and (if she didn’t know any better) smug Weiss Schnee. 

_ “Fine, you want to figure out what this crystal is? Do it yourself! Just don’t come crying to me when your little search ends up nowhere.”  _

Ruby had pouted at the claims, underestimate her would she? Well, Ruby would show her. And so, we find ourselves here, going into the second day from when Ruby first discovered and started studying the new dust crystal. Pouring lots of time she had spared from her usual schoolwork and huntress training to see if she could make any and all breakthroughs. Much to the surprise of her teammates, who had never seen Ruby this dedicated in anything outside of weapons. Though, if Yang were a betting woman, part of this reasoning would likely stem from Ruby wanting to show Weiss up. 

“Gah! This is getting me nowhere!” Ruby groaned, tearing herself away from the book and leaning back in her seat; deciding it was best for her to take a little break from the one-woman studying. “I’ve been at this for days now, and I don’t think I’m any closer to figuring out anything about this dust crystal than when I started.” 

Ruby sighed lowly, bringing two fingers to each side of her temples as she rubbed them gently. She could just imagine Weiss’ smug grin, arms folded across her flat chest with a demeanor that undoubtedly said ‘I told you so.’

“I’m never gonna hear the end of it if I figure out what this thing is.” She muttered, glancing back towards the glowing gem, a soft smile forming on her lips. Even despite her frustrations with this rock, she couldn’t deny how much of a serene presence it always seemed to give off. She had lost count of how many times she had gotten mesmerized by the calm pulsating glow the crystal had emitted each time she laid her eyes upon it. 

“Heh, if nothing else, you could be a glorified stress reliever.” 

Speaking of stress relief, Ruby stretched her arms as she shot a quick glance to the time on her scroll. She had been working so hard over the past few days, she felt it was time to take a break from studying for a little bit. Yang and the others were all going to be out for the whole day, meaning Ruby would have the dorm room to herself for the rest of the day. 

“Which means…” Grinning widely, she quickly started undressing; leaving a messy pile of clothes around her chair. Left only in her unbuttoned blouse and pink panties; she grabbed her scroll and started opening up some more… erotic websites, while fishing out from her underwear, her little friend, and a big secret that the team leader has kept from her fellow roommates. 

Ruby Rose, was a futanari. 

A full-blown futa at that, complete with a working pair of balls to replace the pussy had lacked when she was born. It was a trait of her’s that she had kept guarded for most of her life. With the exception of her father, uncle, and older sister knowing (and even then, she was still a little embarrassed knowing that she was different from Yang). In terms of her size, however, she wasn’t anything too spectacular; measuring up to about 5-inches in length, with a pair of fairly size balls. Ruby was as average as one could get in terms of having a dick. And while initially, she didn’t mind her size, as she got older and started seeing more and more futas just like her, with dick sizes reaching 7, 8, or even 10 inches. The young 15-year-old felt a little self-conscious about how… well… she REALLY didn’t want to say she was small, but by no means was she extraordinary either. 

It didn’t help the girl, that her sexual preference for women played a huge role in it as well. With the number of cute girls and sexy bodies that surrounded her in Signal, and especially more so when she arrived at Beacon. The Crimsonette had to tackle dealing with her growing libido and out of control boner that she managed to pop at almost every corner. It had been a blessing and a curse in disguise when she was appointed a team filled with girls including her sister. Blessing, because she was on a team consisting of girls that were nice and accepting of all of her awkward shy quirks, which also included her sister as well. 

Curse; she was one a team ONLY consisting of girls, INCLUDING her sister! 

Soft pink lips parted, low pants growing louder by the second as Ruby’s stroking started going faster. Her mind beginning to fantasize about her sister and teammates and all of their wonderful qualities. First, there was Weiss and her cute petite figure; even though her partner was lacking compared to Blake and her sister. There was just something about her slim lithe body type that Ruby found herself attracted to; like, she could easily scoop the heiress up into her arms and hold her close to her body, (She knew for a fact that she was taller than Weiss when the Schnee didn’t have her heels on. A fact that the proud Schnee HATED) that’s how light she believed her to be. And that was something she didn’t want Weiss to change, despite whatever the ivory heiress said about herself. 

Then there was Blake, the quiet reserved girl with the hypnotic ass. Ruby wouldn’t lie when she said that she found herself staring at those wonderful cheeks more times than she would ever admit. Whether it was her simply walking, whenever the two went out on morning jogs together, exercising, or merely standing idly, those massive twin globes always offered a beautifully enticing jiggle that made futa just want to smother herself into booty until she passed out. She always dreamt of how soft that ass must’ve felt against her dick. Leaving her with a flushed face and stick panties the following morning. 

Curse whoever blessed Blake with that amazing “Bellabooty”. Yes, that’s what she called it and she had no shame coining that term. 

And lastly, there was Yang, her incredible older sister Yang, whom she had a crush on since she was little. It was because of Yang that Ruby turned out to be gay; and who could blame the girl when they had a bombshell beauty like her for a sister? Silky blonde hair, cute heart-shaped face with captivating lilac eyes; along with her stunning wide hips, slender legs, and a shapely ass that could contend with Blake and her seductive bottom if she tried. And to top it all off, those wonderfully massive breasts; the pride and joy of Yang Xiao Long and the turner of many heads of men and women alike. Ruby was lucky to be the only girl able to motorboat such goodies without repercussions each time Yang would pull her in for one of her patented ‘Big Sis’ hugs. They were heavenly soft, and felt amazing against her face; a part of her wondered how they would feel around her cock.

“Yang…” Ruby’s stroking and panting grew faster and heavier, fantasizing more and more about the sexy blonde. She was fully aware that it was wrong to think about her half-sister in such a way, but she didn’t care. Ruby loved her sister more than anyone else possibly ever could. She thought of her in ways no normal sister should; but having grown up with a dick for most of her life, she was far from normal as one could get. 

“If you knew how I felt…” She mumbled, cupping one of her breasts, kneading it softly alongside her jerking off, “I wonder if you would accept me, my feelings… and my pathetically average dick.” 

A pout formed on her lips as her mind wandered back to the insecurities about her cock size and length. Revived and plagued with new thoughts; how would the others react if they saw her secret? Would they be accepting, disgusted, ridiculing of her poor size? No matter what she thought, her mind would always come back to her pitiful length. And her fears that the others would mock her for it if they saw what she was packing downstairs. 

“I wish there was a way to make you bigger.” She murmured, looking down at her cock sadly. 

Unbeknownst to Ruby, during the entire time she had been masturbating, the mysterious dust crystal began glowing more brightly than before. Emitting a heartbeat-like pulse as it began to lift itself off the table and towards the unsuspecting Crimsonette. As it neared Ruby, the pulsing only grew louder, causing the girl’s ear to twitch and turn around, almost falling out of her seat what she was witnessing. 

“Wh-What the-?!” Silver eyes went wide at the floating crystal. Watching shellshocked as it began to shift and re-mold itself into a different shape. “Wh-What is it doing-” 

The young team leader wouldn’t have the chance to finish her statement. Taking the form of a heart, the crystal shot out and slammed itself into Ruby’s chest. Making the girl gasp loudly as she began writing around, crying out in agony as the crystal burned and started to fuse itself into her exposed chest. The agony of it was unbearable, spreading throughout to every inch and corner of her body. 

The last thing that happened was Ruby’s silver eyes momentarily glowing red before the girl promptly blacked out. 

-X-

“N-Ngh… ugh… m-my head…” 

Twitching slightly, Ruby started to come around, regaining consciousness after passing out for a couple of hours. Bringing herself to her knees gently, she brought a hand to her head immediately. Slammed with a harsh dizzying spell that almost made her wanna puke. Taking a few deep breaths, she managed to calm her stomach down. A blush formed on her cheeks when she registered that she had still been naked the entire time she was unconscious. 

“Good thing Yang and the others didn’t walk in on this.” It would’ve been REALLY mortifying having to explain why she was passed out on the ground naked. Forget about them seeing her little secret downstairs. Standing up, she stumbled a bit, her nausea rushing back with a vengeance, “Maybe I should turn in for the night,” She muttered to herself. Her feeling getting worse as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Turning on the water and rubbing her eyes, Ruby splashed water on her face when she felt something rubbing against her thighs. Confused, she glanced down, only to exclaim a loud “WHAT THE HELL?!” in the middle of her team’s bathroom.

There hanging innocently in between her legs, was Ruby’s very own cock. But unlike the usual 5 inches, she had learned to grow up with; dangling between her legs was a length DOUBLE her size. Nearly as thick as her arm, with healthy-looking veins running through it. And that wasn’t even taking into account of her balls, what was the pitiful size of average looking walnuts, had grown bigger in size & volume. And by the Gods, did they FEEL bigger as well. Heavier and filled with lots of cum; her panties almost served as a mini holder. To keep them from bouncing and against her inner thighs. 

“I-Is that my dick…?” She uttered quietly, her hand moving shakily to it, as if afraid to touch the thing. Only when she took a deep breath and grabbed hold, did she realize this was real. Her cock really did grow in size. She gave a few slow strokes, her eyes wide in disbelief, “How is this even happening…? Huh?” 

Looking up to the mirror, she finally caught the second main attraction of her change; one that was significantly just as big as the sudden dick size increase. In the center of her chest, just right above her where her tits were, was a glowing crimson red heart-shaped tattoo. One that left a tingly burning sensation on her chest, and something that was DEFINITELY not there a few hours ago. 

“Where did this- THE CRYSTAL!” Soon, memories of what happened earlier burst into her mind like a flood from a burst dam. Her eyes widening as she remembered the crystal floating and fusing itself into her body, which caused her to pass out. Could that have been in the reason for her sudden change? 

“Well, at least I figured out what this thing does.” She muttered to herself, a hint of bitterness in her tone. While she was happy to have discovered the functions of the crimson dust, the results felt a little… underwhelming to say the least. “I mean, I would’ve thought it would be able to do more instead of just changing my body in certain ways.” 

Well, if there was a plus side to it, it was that whatever happened to her didn’t leave her mentally taxed or winded. As a matter of fact, she didn’t feel tired at all. This was the most energized she had ever felt in her entire life; like she had down a whole pack of cookies and was constantly on a sugar rush without that accursed crashing that happened afterward. Was this another effect of the dust crystal?

“I wonder what other changes my body went through because of this thing.” She uttered, looking at her hands with a curious expression on her face. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

-X- 

And so, over the past week or so, Ruby had dedicated her time doing a new brand of studying. This time to see what changes had occurred ever since that day in the bathroom. At first when she didn’t discover anything different (aside from her obvious dick growth) she had noticed that her aura felt stronger than before, coupled with her newfound restless energy. Her aura felt… endless, to the point where it felt like it was overflowing to the young rose. Aside from that, she had also gained a sudden growth spurt, not only in height but also in her figure as well. Shooting up from a simple 5’2 to 5’10 and having her breasts and ass fill out to desirable proportions. 

It got… really awkward when Yang and the others saw her new appearance. And the fact that she had to deal with a totally “not” jealous Schnee in the process as well. Thankfully for she had been able to weasel out of trying to explain what had happened thanks to her new discovery… 

Magic…

Now you might be thinking “Magic? Please” but it was the utter truth for the young Rose. At least, that she’s she liked to believe it was when she saw then let up on her almost immediately like the group had been completely hypnotized into believing and accepting her new body. She had already unlocked her semblance, what else could it have been aside something from the supernatural? 

Whatever it was, Ruby found herself enjoying all the perks of her new abilities. Such as being able to wield and control various elements, not to mention warping a bit of reality to an extent. Those were abilities that she was definitely going to have a lot of use for hunting and killing Grimm in the future. But the biggest thing she gained out of it all, was her thought manifestation. 

It was a bit difficult to explain, but to suffice to say, whatever Ruby could cook up in her head. Seemed to be able to appear before her without any problems. Not only did it affect her, but those around her as well. Not to mention, it helped with changing her appearance. Something she had found incredibly useful so that people wouldn’t ask any questions regarding her new body, nor about her new not so little friend downstairs. It was all so crazy how her body had changed over the course of almost two weeks, for the better in her personal opinion. Not just because of her being able to function a lot better. 

Thanks to her new bodily upgrades, she had started to feel more confident in her appearance, leading her sinful desires to rear its naughty little head back to her, full force. Even worse than before as Ruby couldn’t keep herself from thinking about what she had wanted to do to them with her newfound body and abilities. To see all of them writhing underneath, bodies trembling with pleasure while she had their faces plastered with her thick creamy seed. The very vision had the girl masturbating a lot more frequently, her enhanced lust and libido growing worst day by day. Yet the little Team Leader didn’t care about it, such as this moment where the girl was once again left all by herself in the dorm room. The rest of her team having left her alone under the false pretense that she still studying the mysterious crystal, despite having figured it out weeks ago. Ruby didn’t complain; since it just gave her more time to masturbate and fantasize about her beautiful teammates. 

In this case, was none other than her partner Weiss. An onahole sex toy in hand, the crimsonette leader had been stroking herself furiously, visualizing the usually pretentious woman riding her. Her entire prim and proper attitude completely thrown out the window, looking and acting like nothing more than a sloven whore. Gasping and begging for more of her cock as she shook her hips for the teen leader. 

“Yeah, that’s where you belong,” She moaned, arching her hips up a bit as her stroking grew faster. “Shaking your hips for me like the dirty slut you really are, you cocky bitch!” 

She could just picture Weiss’ broken and cock drunk expression slapped all over that pristine face of her. Screaming at the top of her lungs like a whore as she cums shamelessly all over her dick. She could feel her own climax building up, looking to be a powerful release. At the same time, her imagination kicking into overdrive. 

“C-Cumming, take it all in you snobby Schnee slut!” 

“Ruby…?”

And just like that, her fantasy instantly shattered like fragile glass smashed up by a bat. Eyes wide and silver eyes shrunk down to mere dots as she looked up, the color draining from her face as standing there in front of the door entrance to her team’s dorm room, was none other than the rest of her team. All of the girls staring at their leader with a mix of shock, astonishment, disbelief, and many other various expressions one could have on their faces. The sight itself only becoming more awkward as the girl unconsciously came all over herself. Her hot and sticky load coating her own breast and stomach, running down shamelessly, adding to the embarrassing feeling for everyone within the room. 

Not even paying any mind to her cum coated self, she waved meekly to the rest of her team with an awkward laugh. 

“H-Hi guys.” 


	2. Melting the Ice Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events in the room, Ruby finds herself on sour terms with her partner. Who refuses to even speak with her. However, unbeknownst to the crimsonette; Weiss has something in store for Ruby. One that would change both their lives forever.

Ruby let out a deep sigh as she sat at her desk, lazily spinning and twirling around her pen between her slender fingers as she and the rest of the class were subjugated to yet another ongoing tale from Professor Port. Something about being all alone in the middle of the woods, and Ursas surrounding him- I-It didn’t matter, nor did she really care; she, like the rest of the class considered most, if not all, of Port’s stories to be full of BS. Or at the very least, if she wanted to be kind, extremely exaggerated. Really, the only thing one gained from having the man drone to himself, reliving his glory days, was having the chance to finish up on any work or assignments they missed, mess around on their scrolls, or for some, catch up on lost sleep. It was an hour-long class, after all. 

Not that any of it mattered to the team leader anyway. She couldn’t focus on anything else, not even the stupid story even if she wanted to. As her mind drifted back to what had happened a few days ago back in the dorm rooms. 

She could still picture the various degrees of shock and disbelief that had been all over her sis and teammates’ faces when they had caught her. . . okay, just Weiss and Blake actually. Yang had harbored a teasing amused grin forming the entire time she had been staring at her. Ruby truly felt like she wanted to fade from existence right then and there. What followed was a loud filled shriek, courtesy of one certain Schnee Heiress, who had pointed and demanded what her leader had been doing in the middle of the room; her normally pale face flushed red with anger and mortification. Exemplifying just why exactly getting Weiss severely pissed off was never a good idea. 

Suffice to say, it had been utter chaos that day within the Team RWBY dorm room. 

Looking away from the husky male walking about at the front of the class, Ruby’s gaze wandered about the entire room. To no surprise, everyone else in the room was paying zero attention to the portly man pacing about at the front of the room. Either directing their attention to their scroll, chatting quietly amongst one another; or just having their heads down fully asleep. Her gazes soon landed on her team, each stationed at various spots throughout the room. Her gaze was met by the others, and naturally, the reactions to when their eyes had met had been no different than from over the last few days. 

Blake’s gaze had lingered at Ruby’s silver eyes for a few long before slowly returning back to the book she had initially been reading, though if one looked closer. They could see a faint blush forming on her cheeks which she had tried to hide behind her novel, her ‘bow’ giving a small flicker and twitch. Yang’s response was a bit more profound, looking up from her scroll when she sensed someone staring at her, upon realizing it had been her baby sister, she just gave a look with half-lidded eyes and a small teasing grin before returning back to her scroll with a soft chuckle. That reaction, in particular, made Ruby blush lightly; even though her mortification had diminished severely since the initial shock. It had still been rather embarrassing having her sister see in the state she had been in. Regardless, at least the two didn’t seem bothered at all from what happened the other day; which was more than what could be said for Weiss. 

Ever since her little… ‘indecent exposure’ from within the dorm room, the Schnee Heiress had made it an all-around point to treat her team leader like she didn’t exist. From the cold shoulder; to her curtly brushing her off, to the pale girl straight up ignoring her when she would try to call out to. It was either that, or her shooting a harsh icy glare at the young crimsonette. Even worse than when she would shut down Jaune and his constant attempts at asking her out; that’s how bad she knew it was. It probably didn’t help matters, since Weiss had heard her little lewd comments that came from her little fantasy. 

Even now, the heiress did not bother to acknowledge her partner. Preferring to go over and study her notes inside of her books, pretending that the crimson-haired girl wasn’t staring in her direction. Ruby continued staring for a few more seconds before sighing, knowing that nothing was gonna change, she turned her attention back towards the droning teacher. A slight despondent expression forming on her cute features. All the while, unaware that a certain heiress had glanced up back at her the moment she turned her head away. Staring for a few seconds before returning back to her notes. 

-X-

“You know you can’t keep doing this, right?” 

Weiss paused midstroke from currently writing her assignment, looking up to her faunus teammate Blake. Who kept her eyes trained on her textbook when she had spoken up. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m talking about your petty attempts at ignoring Ruby,” She said, her tone not missing a single beat as she formed a smile on her face, “You know you can’t keep doing this right?” 

A deep frown immediately formed on Weiss’ face. Not taking kindly to the tone, nor accusation that Blake was throwing at her, “Wha- I- I am NOT being petty-” 

“Over the past few days, you’ve gone out of your way to avoid and ignore the girl. Acting like she didn’t exist, even when she was trying her best to extend an apology towards you.” She slammed her textbook shut, finally staring at the petite Schnee, “If that’s not pettiness; then what exactly is it, Weiss?” 

Weiss wanted so bad to immediately retort to the rudeness laced within Blake’s tone. To come up with something that would be justifiable in her defense, but she couldn’t. She knew that, whether she liked it or not, Blake had a point about her actions. She was well aware that her attitude towards her leader was completely childish; like a toddler throwing a tantrum towards their parents. But could you truly blame her, after witnessing what she had, that day? She thought she knew Ruby to be many things. But never in her life did she think she would be so vulgar as to fantasize about her own partner, so brazenly in the middle of the dorm room where anyone could walk in. 

Not to mention that…  _ thing;  _ hanging in between the girl’s legs. While she was privy to the existence of Futanaris within Remnant; almost as common as the average man or woman. She didn’t think she was working with one on her very team. Not to mention the sheer size and volume of that member. She couldn’t prevent a light blush from forming on her pale cheeks after recalling the length. It was unheard of, were all futas hung like her? 

“Hellooo~?” Blake snapped her fingers in front of Weiss’ face, “Remnant to Weiss, come in, this is Blake calling.” 

“H-Huh?” Weiss blinked, stunned, “W-What?”

“Nice to see you finally returning back to us,” Smirked the amused faunus, “I was trying to call you for the past two minutes.”

“S-Sorry,” She mumbled, her cheek darkening from embarrassment. 

Blake merely chuckled with a shake of her head, “Anyways, back to my point; I think you should make peace with Ruby. Otherwise, it’ll just cause problems for us later on down the line.”

Weiss looked away from Blake but didn’t say anything on the matter. 

Blake smirk turned into a cheeky grin, “Also, that’s a nice shade of red you got going on there. You weren’t thinking of anything lewd were you?” 

The ivory haired heiress spluttered before huffing, collecting her things as she stormed off. Leaving a highly amused and chuckling faunus behind at the table. 

-x-

“Stupid Blake, making a mockery of me like that,” Calming herself down, Weiss managed to slow into a steady pace walk. The blush from before, dying down until it was completely faded from her pale cheeks. Slumping against a wall, she brought a hand to her face, letting out a frustrated sigh, “What are you doing, Schnee?” She muttered, “You’d think you could handle this a lot better.”

**_“Take it all in you snobby Schnee slut!”_ **

Weiss bit her bottom lip, recalling that one sentence that had been cried out by her dolt of a leader. Something that was so vulgar, so degrading to her very being; and yet- 

“. . . . . Hmph.” With a steeled stern expression on her face. She gripped her back tightly and started off for her dorm room. 

-x-

Ruby hadn’t expected the rest of her day to be that eventful. Aside from finishing all her assignments, studying, and a nice little lunch date with her sister Yang. She was looking forward to having a peaceful little evening, that would bleed into her long-desired weekend. 

She HADN’T, however, expected to see the door to her Team’s dorm room burst open, followed by a frowning Weiss marching in, directly towards her. 

Ruby tensed a little as the seemingly upset heiress approached her. Knowing that she only had that expression when she was looking to verbally tear into someone; usually her, “U-Um, Weiss? Is… there something I can help you with?” 

Weiss stared at her for a brief moment before little out a deep disgruntled, “As a matter of fact, yes, you can Rose.” She pointed at the girl, causing Ruby to straighten herself, “You, are going to be coming with me somewhere this weekend, and I’m not taking no for an answer, am I clear?”

Ruby knew better than to try and refuse Weiss whenever she was like this. Even if she wanted to ask what brought this about, she figured it would just be best to simply go along with it for the time being. That said; she nodded, albeit a bit dumbfoundedly, to the standing Schnee. Letting her know that she accepted her forceful proposal. Whereas Weiss nodded with approval and left the girl to her own devices, making Ruby let out a sigh of relief, glad in knowing that she wasn’t in any more trouble with the heiress. Still, that didn’t stop the feeling of confusion welling up inside of her, wondering what exactly had happened that caused Weiss from going three whole days without speaking to her; to suddenly demanding she go with her somewhere this upcoming weekend. 

“I’m-I’m sure she’ll tell me when we get there.” She said, reassuringly to herself, “Weiss is many things, but I doubt she’d do anything too drastic. . . right?” 

-X- 

The weekend came a lot faster than Ruby had expected. Not that she complained or anything, after the rough week like this, she had been looking forward to some rest and relaxation. That was the plan at least, however; Weiss saw to throwing a monkey wrench in that. Reminding the team leader of their little scheduled outing that late afternoon into the evening. Ruby had almost forgotten about that and started to feel a little bit worried. Ever since she had mentioned it, Weiss had not spoken to her at all for the rest of that day. And seeing that she was going through with what she was supposedly planning, only added to her new sense of worry. 

The time eventually came for the White Rose duo as Weiss was seen carrying a large bag with her. Announcing to Yang and Blake that the two of them would be out for the night. Leading to a certain grinning blonde commenting that the two shouldn’t have too much fun, laughing as her comment earned her a whiny “YAAAANNNG!” from Ruby and a pillow to the face from a flustered red-faced Schnee. Who let out a huff, grabbing her leader by the arm and dragging her out of the room. 

The entire trip leading into the City of Vale was spent in relative silence, save for the low tapping of Weiss’ thumb skillfully moving across the screen of her scroll. Barely paying attention to the girl next to her, any attempt on Ruby’s part to get her to talk to her was met with overall silence. 

“C’mon Weiss,” Ruby whined, growing more anxious and frustrated with the silence, “Even if we’re not on speaking terms, at least tell me where we’re going?” 

Weiss finally looked up from her scroll to regard her partner with a long stare, before sighing and going back to her device, “You’ll see.” Was all she said on the matter, leaving Ruby to slump her shoulders with a sigh. 

After disembarking, the two teens headed out into the city. Vale having long since transitioned into the nightlife as Ruby followed Weiss, looking around to take her mind off things until she ended up bumping into the shorter girl’s back with a cute ‘Oof’. Weiss, unbothered (or possibly uncaring) looked up at their destination, “We’re here?” 

Ruby blinked confused, “Huh?” Ruby looked up at the destination, only for her silver eyes to widen in shock, along with an embarrassed blush appearing on her face. “W-Weiss?!” 

Out of all the places Ruby was expecting for them to go to. Never in her life did she think she would find herself standing at the entrance to a love hotel. Granted, she wasn’t paying real much attention to where they were going, but she didn’t think that Weiss would lead them to THAT part of Vale. Looking directly at the girl in question, the petite girl looked away, playing with her hair in the process in a casual manner. 

“W-Weiss! Wh-What are- why are-” Ruby couldn’t even manage to finish the sentence she wanted to get out as she flailed her pointing between her and the building they were in front of, “Why are we here?” 

The heiress clicked her tongue before letting out a disgruntled sigh, “It’s because of you!” 

“H-Huh?” She froze as Weiss stormed up and pointed at her, poking her chest. 

“Ever since that little... scene, in our room the other day. I could barely concentrate or take my mind off from that stupid thing hanging between your legs!” She said, her face equally red, “So you’re going to take responsibility for it!” 

Take responsibility? She couldn’t have meant… “W-Weiss? Are you-” 

“Don’t! Get. Any ideas, okay?!” Weiss said, shutting down any potential thoughts or suggestive implications that her partner could’ve been thinking at this very moment, “I’m just doing this with you so that I can finally get it out of my mind. After this, we’ll pretend this never happened and go about business, understand?!” 

Ruby was still in a state of shock, but even then, she had enough senses in her to nod dumbly. Telling her partner that she understood her position very well, following the still red-faced heiress as she turned on her heel and started for the hotel in front of them. Neither girl uttering a single word after that as Weiss ordered a room for them and they started upstairs in awkward silence between the two.

The room they arrived in was surprisingly pleasant and well kept all things considering. One that Weiss genuinely didn’t expect to run into, especially in a city like Vale. Bright pink in color, it was complemented with a bathroom, a changing closet, and obvious at the center of it all, a king-size heart-shaped mattress. The sight of the room brought about a new wave of flustered embarrassment to the team leader and partner for various reasons. For Ruby, it just served as a reminder of what they were about to do. For Weiss, it was the mere fact that she was willingly making herself do something like this at all. 

Ruby wanted to ask what did Weiss wanted from her next, watching the heiress dig through the duffel bag she had brought; when she was abruptly smacked in the face with a bundle of clothing. Stunning and annoying her a bit, until she pulled it off her face and saw that it was her pajama clothing. She looked up at Weiss, surprised that the girl had brought them with her, as Weiss pulled out some of her shower products. 

“I’m going to take a quick shower, you throw those on,” Weiss said before retreating to the bathroom without another word. Leaving the crimson-haired teen to her devices. 

“Wow, Weiss… really thought everything out for this,” She murmured to herself, she had to give to Weiss though. Even when she was flustered and embarrassed, she still found a way to maintain a bit of some composure and plan accordingly. Shaking her head and taking a deep breath, she went to go change, luckily having no real need for a shower since she had taken one earlier after her training session. The girl was left to sitting on the center of the bed, patiently waiting for her partner to finish. The sound of the shower going on in the other room filling the silent air as she let her mind and gaze wander aimlessly, in an attempt to distract herself. 

After what felt like an eternity, Ruby heard the sound of the showerhead shutting off. Faint shuffling and the sounds of bare feet slapping against the hard surface of the bathroom, Weiss has soon emerged from the bathroom. A small towel wrapped around her pale lithe frame. Prompting a blush on Ruby’s face as she watched Weiss glide across the room before disappearing into the closet for a few moments When she emerged, the older teen was dressed in a light blue translucent lace lingerie and panties set. 

Ruby’s jaw practically dropped, “Whoa…” was all she could utter at the sight of the ivory heiress.    
  
The blush on Schnee’s face deepened at the astonished, “What?” 

“N-Nothing! Nothing, it’s just… I-I’m surprised at how far you had been willing to do something like this.” Even after reaching this point, she still couldn’t fathom why Weiss would be willing to go this far with this. 

“What of it?” Weiss huffed, turning her head to the side, “I just figured, if I’m going to be moving forward with this, it’s only natural that I do this right.”

Ruby nodded slowly, watching Weiss sink to her knees before her, bringing her hands up to the hem of her pajama pants and began tugging on it, “A-Anyways, it’s about time we got started, didn’t we?” Pushing down her insecure Rose, and undoing her pants.

**_*WHAP*_ **

Icy blue irises shrank to mere dots, as the heiress harbored an expression of disbelief at the member that smacked down and rested against her face. Her flustered heart now beating rapidly as her brain started to process the sheer size of Ruby’s cock pressed up against her face. Somehow, she looked even bigger when she looked at it up close. The length, girth, and overall presence of the phallus looked as though it should have belonged on a horse faunus rather than her younger innocent-looking team leader. Gulping a wad of spit down her quickly drying throat, she took an unconscious deep breath. Getting a deep whiff of the powerful musk that coated around the girl’s cock, and it was… intoxicating. There was no other better way to describe the sensation she was currently feeling as she inhaled the futa’s scent.

“U-Uh Weiss…?”

“H-Huh?” The girl snapped out of her daze, looking up to see Ruby staring back down at her worried and confused. Oh Gods; had she been so entranced, she forgot where she was or what she was doing? “S-Sorry just… taking in what’s in front of me at the moment.”

“You know, if it’s too much for you, we can-” 

“No.” Said Weiss bluntly, like hell she was going to turn back now. Gripping the base of the shaft, Weiss took a deep breath, steeling herself as she planted a soft kiss at the tip of the cock. Parting her lips slowly and taking in her partner’s dick inch by inch. The sweaty, salty taste invading and spreading throughout her mouth all over. It was… different, but surprisingly not as unpleasant as she had expected it to be. 

Ruby watched in amazement as Weiss started going down on her. A part of her was surprised at how much was taking without effort… or showing signs of stopping. Stunned, Ruby was able to call out to Weiss, but only let out a deep moan as Weiss singlehandedly took Ruby to the base of her monster’s cock without trying, or even realizing. Staying still for a few moments, the pale teen started moving, pumping her head up and down the length. A hand at the leader’s thighs to keep herself steady as she sucked off the crimsonette; slurps and moans leaving the girls as she did so. The pleasure was more than Ruby could handle, not expecting to receive something like this for her first blowjob, especially from someone like Weiss.

_ ‘H-Has Weiss done something like this before?! Th-This feels amazing,’  _ Was the sole though running through the futa’s mind. 

Weiss’ thoughts, however, were on the other side of the spectrum,  _ ‘I hope Ruby doesn’t figure out that I have no idea as to what I’m exactly doing.”  _ While she admittedly did some training in preparation for tonight. It still didn’t help much as the heiress was practically clueless when it came to sexual intimacy altogether; a fact she didn’t really like admitting to, much. 

Still, her pride would not allow her to back down from a challenge, even something like this. Resolved she started to move faster, bobbing her head up and down the length, feeling it punching the very back of her throat. Like gags and cough left the petite woman, but that did not prompt her to let up on Ruby, for a moment. The girl in question let out a sharp gasp as she threw her head back in pleasure. “N-Ngh, W-Weiss,” she moaned, moving her hand to where it was both gripping the side of her partner’s head, raising it up before slamming her head to the base of her cock forcefully.

Weiss’ eyes widened as Ruby started manually controlling her movements. Moving her head as she started thrusting her hips in conjunction, pushing the fat cock further down her throat making her start to gag. As she clearly hadn’t been expecting her to take over. But to her surprise, she wasn’t finding herself growing angry or upset with Ruby. A part of her actually finding the rough treatment… kinda hot. To the point where her hand found itself in between her spread wide legs, letting Ruby do her thing as she snaked her fingers into her panties. Pumping them vigorously into quickly growing wet cunt. Moaning in delight with each powerful thrust made on her. 

The pleasure from Weiss’ mouth, as well as feeling her partner’s throat start to coil around her cock tightly proved to be too much for Ruby to handle, “W-Weiss I’m-” With a loud sudden grunt, she slammed Weiss’ face down deep into her crotch. Drilling her member as deep as she could into her throat before erupting with a hot thick load of cum into her partner’s mouth. Weiss’ eyelids flew up as she was greeted to a deluge of salty jizz pouring into her mouth. Her body shuddering unconscious at the odd taste as it filled up, spilling out the side of her mouth when it became too much for her to contain. Without thinking, she swallowed, audibly gulping down as much as she could as the excess flowed out of her; her panties becoming completely soaked to the core in her juices. Her face remained buried deep between Ruby’s legs until she felt the crimsonette lighten her hold on her. Allowing her to pull away, letting out a huge gasp of air as strings of spittle and cum broke away from Ruby’s cock. 

“W-Wow…” Uttered a breathless Weiss. 

“That. Was. Awesome.” Ruby moaned in bliss, leaning back slightly with a happy glazed expression. Who would’ve guessed her receiving her first blowjob would feel this amazing? She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Weiss shuffling around, pulling her panties down and casting them aside as she climbed onto the bed, “W-Weiss.” 

“What? Surely you didn’t think you were done by any chance, were you? The night’s only just getting started.” Laying flat on her back, she presented herself to Ruby. In what she hoped, was a seductive pose for the cute dolt, “If you’re supposed to be my leader, then take charge and show me what you can do then.” 

Gulping, a deep blush formed on Ruby’s cheek as she nodded climbed on top of her partner, getting a good look at the lithe figured Heiress. Somehow, she looked a lot smaller to her when the two of them were like this. The flustered Schnee turned her head to the side but didn’t resist as Ruby moved her lingerie apart, revealing her pink capped nipples to the silver-eyed girl. Biting her bottom lip, Ruby leaned in and bit her bottom lip before latching onto one of Weiss’ nipples. Suckling eagerly while plunging her fingers into Weiss’ core. Earning her a cry of pleasure from Weiss as the petite teen arched her back in bliss. Shivers of pure ecstasy running up her spine at the newfound sensation. 

“Man, you’re utterly drenched down here, Weiss,” Commented a grinning Ruby as she pumped her fingers faster into her. “Did giving me a blowjob make you that horny?”

“Sh-Shut up,” Weiss hissed out with a sharp gasp, “I-I’m just… i-it’s…” Weiss threw her head back with a sudden cry, bucking her hips against Ruby’s hand, cumming hard and spraying her juice everywhere. 

“So sensitive,” She pulled her hand away from Weiss’ snatch, licking the juices off. She tasted nice and sweet, “I knew you had lower stamina than me and the others. But I didn’t think it’d be THIS bad for you.” 

Weiss opened her mouth for a retort, but the intensity of her orgasm left the girl reeling, panting like a bitch. She wasn’t given my time to recover as Ruby got herself into position with Weiss, lining her cock in front of her entrance. Giving a little poke and prod against the slick folds, causing her pussy lips to quiver with anticipation. Knowing what was coming next, she looked up at her partner with a light blush. 

“B-Be gentle alright?” She cursed herself inwardly for the stutter, but couldn’t help the anxiousness welling up inside of her at the thought of losing her virginity. 

Ruby grabbed her hips and started to push length in, a wet ‘Pop’ could be heard and already, pleasure started washing on both sides. Increasing even more, as Ruby pushed herself deeper into Weiss’ tight core. The Heiress wincing at the size burrowing it’s way deep into her as she gripped the sheets underneath. Dear Gods, it felt like her insides were going to be ripped in two! Barely half of Ruby’s monstrous dick was inside and already it felt like all the air rushed out of her lungs. It was taking everything just to breathe properly and not pass out from the extreme pleasure and pain burning in her mind at this very moment. She barely registered the tip of Ruby’s cock reaching her hymen; only when she pierced through, tearing it apart, did she gasp loudly. Blood trickling out slowly, signifying the loss of her virginity. 

“Weiss, you okay?!” Ruby said in concern, stopping momentarily to look at the wincing girl. Only to be surprised when she grabbed her shoulders abruptly.   
  
“I’m fine,” She forced behind grit teeth, squeezing Ruby’s shoulders tightly, “J-Just… keep going...”

“But-”

“DO IT!” Weiss snapped. 

Jumping at the tone and nodding, Ruby obliged and in one swift manner, thrust the rest of her member all the way into Weiss’ small cunt. The burning sensation inside of her exploding as her walls were stretched well beyond their natural limits. A small part of her was actually amazed it didn’t tear from the massive girth. She could even see a huge bulge forming against her stomach thanks to Ruby’s enormous shaft; it was unbelievable! 

Moaning, Ruby began to move, slowly at first due to how insanely tight Weiss was. It felt like it was crushing her dick with each push and pull. It was only thanks to her insides being completely soaked that Ruby was able to move about with no restraints. Eventually, the searing pain began to fade away, replacing it with newfound pleasure washing over her. Feeling Ruby’s cock hit all of her sweet spots at the same time caused the heiress to moan out happily as she clenched down, rocking her hips as much as possible to the rhythm of her partner’s movements. Even though Ruby was a little clumsy, the pleasure she was feeling from it more than made up for the lack of skill. Enough to bring her nearer to another orgasm, much to her shock. She couldn’t believe she was going to climax again and so fast as well.

_ ‘H-Hold out Schnee, you have to… make this… last,’  _ She urged herself, trying her utmost to hold on and make this all last much longer. Throwing her head back as she bit her lip, trying to block it out, a task easier said than done as her cervix was constantly battered against by fat bulbous cock tip. Making her shudder until it was too much her to handle as she came shamelessly all over Ruby, her body trembling in another bone-rattling sensation. Her eyes going cross as she rode out her climax. 

All the while, Ruby was on cloud nine, unable to get enough of how tight Weiss was. Granted, it was her first time and Weiss was her first legitimate pussy she was fucking. But even then, she was just absolutely blowing her away with much she was coiling around her. A part of her was sad though, as the initial tight feeling of her popping Weiss’ cherry, started to fade away and Weiss’ cunt started to loosen and conform to her size. Just then, an idea popped into her mind.

_ ‘I wonder…’ _ Placing a hand on top of the girl’s womb, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Weiss blinked and look at Ruby confused, wondering why she had suddenly slowed down on her. That’s when she felt her body start to tingle around her womb area. Seeing Ruby grin and pump her hips made Weiss’ eyes nearly pop out as she threw her head back, her body slammed with the familiar pain and pleasure from when she had just lost her virginity not too long ago. 

“H-How-?” She was cut off by her moaning loudly, her toes curling up as another orgasm was quickly building up inside of her. 

“Hehe, let’s just say I have a lot of new techniques under my belt,” Giggled Ruby as she resumed fucking the drooling Schnee, “What do you think, feels great huh?” 

Weiss didn’t answer, or rather she COULDN’T answer, her mind completely overloaded with soul-crushed bliss and ecstasy; she couldn’t form any coherent words even if she wanted too. She didn’t what trick Ruby had pulled just now to make her feel this way, but she didn’t want her to stop by any means. Wrapping her legs around Ruby, she trapped the girl, hugging her body close to her’s, to where her rock hard nipples were brushing against the fabric of Ruby’s pajama shirt. Her expression worthy of a complete and total slut, her eyes glazed, rolling into the back of her skull while harboring a dopey grin. None of the upstanding pristine prestigiousness that made her the Princess to the Schnee Dust Company was present anywhere on her face. Her abused pussy came to yet another powerful climax against Ruby thanks to whatever she had just done to her. Her latest orgasm was enough to bring Ruby finally over the edge to her second climax. 

Grunting like a wild dog, Ruby slammed her hips against Weiss’, burying her cock deep into her partner’s walls, her tip pushing right against her womb as she came. Another stream of hot sticky cum rocketed out, filling up her petite friend to the very brim. Weiss almost nearly blacked out from the intense climax, lolling her tongue and panting in a state of complete Euphoria. The two remained the way they were for a few more moments, riding out the waves of high until Ruby pulled out. Letting the excess spill out onto the sheets beneath them. 

Ruby panted and slowly wiped her brow; never before had she ever came that hard in her life. “That felt great, don’t you think Weiss,” No response for her, “. . . Weiss? Oh, Weeeeiss?” 

Waving her hand, Ruby could see that her bestie was still conscious somewhat. But by the blissful expression on her face, along with the occasional twitch, the girl was completely out of it. And didn’t look like she would be recovering so soon, making Ruby pout, still hard and erect. She wanted more, even after all she did with the girl, a part of her still wanted to have a taste of the desirable Schnee. Looking over her body, she realized, out of all the holes she had currently fucked

_ ‘Is… Would it… even feel good to put it in there?’ _ She thought to herself with a blink of her innocent eyes, curiosity already getting the best of her as she flipped Weiss into her stomach. Her cute small and bubbly rear raised up into the air, with her spunk still oozing out of her pussy and pooling onto the bed. Grabbing her soft cheeks, she gave them a gentle knead before she spread them apart. Revealing a nice pink puckering asshole, that contrasted cutely with her pale skin tone. 

Seeing it winking back at her, Ruby gulped and positioned herself right up at Weiss’ back door. Her cock still slick with cum and juices, she used that as a makeshift lube to push her tip inside. Unlike her pussy, however, Weiss’ ass was a LOT tighter; giving her a lot more resistance than she expected. Leaving the crimsonette little choice but to force her way in. 

The shock and sharp pain from the sudden intrusion was enough to snap Weiss out of her comatose state. Her head, shooting up and looking over her shoulder back at her partner with an alarmed expression on her face, “Ruby?! What the hell are you doing?!” She screeched in a shrill voice. 

“S-Sorry Weiss,” Ruby hissed, pushing more of her cock further in, her mind too far gone to stop. She was beginning to like Weiss asshole a lot, “I-It… it just feels really good!”

“Good or not! You don’t stick in without permiss-” 

**_*SCHLOP*_ **

“SIOOONNNN!!!” Weiss shrilled, eyes popping out while the balls of her feet curled up and started kicking wildly against the bed as Ruby inserted her entire cock balls deep inside of her. The same mind burning sensation from when she had her virginity taken coming back full force, only ten times as severe. Loud panicked cries of “Takeitout! Takeitout! Takeitout!” shot rapid-fire out of Weiss, pleading for her partner to cease in her action. Which only served to fall on deaf ears once Ruby started moving. The young leader’s hands planted firmly at the side of Weiss’ head to keep herself stable, as she railed balls deep into her partner’s now non-virgin asshole. Her petite booty jiggling wildly, rippling from the impact made by Ruby’s hips colliding vigorously against it. Forcing her to grip and bite into the pillow in an attempt to muffle the moans and screams tearing out of her throat as Ruby plundered her ass. 

As for Ruby herself, the girl was on Cloud Nine, having lost control of her wildly bucking hips. Her face was fully enraptured by the constrictor like grip surrounding her dick. Which only squeezed tighter the harder she pounded her ass. “Gods, it’s like your ass is better than your pussy, I feel like I can keep fucking it all day!” 

_ ‘The dolt is a monster…’  _ Was all Weiss could think steadily fogging mind. She knew the dolt had a lot of energy to her person, but she didn’t think that would translate to sexual lust and libido. Her body ached and felt ready to give out at any moment, and Ruby didn’t seem winded in the lightest. She was beginning to feel like she had made a mistake having gone with something like this. 

And yet, even as she says that…  _ ‘It feels amazing!’  _ Even with her now second thoughts and reservations. The sinful part of her mind couldn’t lie to itself in denying how much she was enjoying being ravaged like this. No rules, no one being around to judge her; just her, and her leader indulging themselves in pure unabashed delight.  _ ‘At this rate, this idiot’s gonna make me become addicted to her body.’  _ Something that would no doubt happen at the rate she was going with her; but yet, didn’t seem as unappealing as it sounded. 

“C-Cumming, I’m cumming Weiss!” Ruby gasped, speeding up her pace as her climax neared. Feeling like she could blow at any moment. 

Weiss moaned brokenly nodding on autopilot, too weak and drowning in pleasure to even respond to her teammate. Her eyes rolled into her when she felt Ruby hilt herself all the way to the base, hugging her entire body whilst flooding her with her hot potent spunk. The climax sending her reeling and through another climax herself; squirting her juices all over herself and the sheets one last time. The two remaining the way they were before going limp, with Ruby falling on top of Weiss’ smaller frame. The two girls catching their breaths, their bodies wracked with sweat.    
  
“W-Wow… that was… pretty intense, huh?” Ruby said, looking down at her partner. 

Weiss nodded slowly, not even trusting herself to speak as she simply enjoyed the warmth pooling inside of her along with Ruby’s body against her’s. It actually… felt kinda nice laying like this, basking in the afterglow. 

“Wanna go again?”

Annnnd moment ruined.

“Ugh, seriously?” She looked up at Ruby with a hint of annoyance and disbelief, “Even after all that, you STILL want more? Some of us don’t have an abundant amount of energy like you, you know?” 

“S-Sorry, I just thought… since you looked like you were enjoying yourself. You’d want to go again.” That earned the crimsonette a smack to the face via a pillow, making her yelp.

“Dolt…” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes, but secretly smiling the entire time.

-X-

“Huh, it’s getting rather late.”

Back at the dorm room, the last two remaining members of Team RWBY were in their respective beds. When Blake looked up at the time to see that it was going on 9:46 pm; roughly 3 hours since Weiss and Ruby had left to go… wherever they had gone. Yang looked up from her scroll to check the time as well before regarding her partner, “I’m sure they’re fine, Blake.”

Blake raised a brow, “You sure, Ruby’s one thing, but it’s not like Weiss to be out for so long like this.” 

Yang nodded, “True, but then again, it’s Weiss; you know, Prim and Proper Weiss. I’m sure that whatever they’re doing, Schnee’s keeping a close eye on the time.”

Blake stared at her partner for a few moments before nodding and accepting the answer. Seeing the logic in what the blonde was saying, even if it was late; Weiss still the responsible one of the two. So there was likely a reasonable explanation waiting for them when the two got back. 

_ ‘I’m sure it’s nothing major anyway,’  _ She smiled as she put her book away, getting ready to turn in for the night. Unaware that the two girls in question were fucking like horny rabbits in a hotel. A certain Schnee heiress shaking her hips and bouncing on top of her futa partner as she let out a whorish scream at the top of her lungs. 


End file.
